Our long-range research interest is to understand the functional organization of the adult sensory cortex and its plasticity. The target of our research is the somatosensory cortex of the adult rat, especially the subdivision that processes information from the whiskers known as Postero Medial Barrel Sub Field (PMBSF). We have demonstrated that the size of a whisker functional representation (WFR) in the PMBSF is large and consequently overlap extensively with the WFRs of other whiskers. We have also demonstrated that the size of the WFR in the cortex is mutable following changes in the patterns of sensory input. For example, after removal of all its neighboring whiskers, a spared (remaining) WFR could expand dramatically. However, when such whisker-deprived rats were removed from their home cages and given brief opportunity to explore a novel environment, an unexpected strong contraction of the spared whisker's WFR was found. The degree of contraction of the spared whisker WFR became more pronounced with increasing amount of time actually spent exploring the environment with the remaining whiskers. We propose to extend these findings from whisker-deprived rats to non-deprived rats. Our general hypothesis is that solitary confinement of the laboratory rat to the typical small and bare cage is an inadvertent form of sensory deprivation that lead to abnormally expanded sensory representation in the cortex. If correct, conditions that promote natural, innate behavior in rats such as tunnel digging, navigation, foraging and social interactions - by transferring rats from their home cage to a new kind of an 'enriched environment' (EE) - can refine cortical functional organization by inducing a contraction of cortical representations and consequently reducing their overlap, a refinement verified by our preliminary results. Using functional imaging, single unit recordings and anatomical techniques we propose to characterize functional and anatomical aspects of such plasticity, its time course, and its effects on neuronal activity patterns and receptive field characteristics within PMBSF. We also propose to study whether exposure to an EE endows the cortex with some immunity to the deprivation effects of the standard cage. Successful completion of our proposal should have major implications for both basic and clinical research because they question the relevance of caged, laboratory rat brain to serve as a model for the brain of humans in their natural environments. In addition, such findings could have important implications for treatment of adult perceptual/motor disorders. [unreadable] [unreadable]